spooksvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Bryce Poole
Summary Bryce Poole is a main character in the Spooksville series. His first appearance is in The Dark Corner, but he does not become a recurring character until The Hidden Beast and onward. He is considered by many people-himself included- as a major hero. History When Bryce is first mentioned in the series, Sally describes him as "a young James Bond" to the others. She describes him as a protector of the earth who deals with many cosmic emergencies and other major crises. Cindy is intrigued, but Adam and Watch are particularly disdainful about her claims, as they haven't run into him once during their own dangerous adventures. Sally interprets this disbelief as jealousy, although Adam says that he cannot be jealous of someone he hasn't met. Throughout the events of The Dark Corner and until the beginning of Invasion of the No Ones, Bryce is not truly considered a core member of the group due to this suspicion on Watch and Adam's part. However, from The Deadly Past onward, Bryce is present for all novels. Much like Watch, Bryce is fairly conservative about revealing much about his personal life. He claims to own his own house in The Evil House, and accordingly the house is furnished for one person. However, he is not an orphan; his father works in an top secret position and Bryce claims he "has no idea where he works or what he does". Both Sally and Watch know of Bryce before he is formally introduced, and in The Evil House, they mention trick-or-treating with him the previous year. However, they have opposing views of Bryce and do not mention him in conversation until the seventh novel; this suggests a very casual but distant friendship brought on simply by growing up in Spooksville together. Family Bryce is an only child. His mother and father live away from him, and the only relative of his that is introduced during the series is his cousin Leah Poole, in The Hidden Beast. He is also the descendant of Judge Jeff Poole, the magistrate of Spooksville at the time of Madeline Templeton. Appearance Sally, in The Dark Corner, describes him as a very handsome boy with dark hair and brown eyes, with a handsome face. In The Witch's Gift, his description says that he grown twenty-five centimeters- taller than Adam and almost Watch's height. Personality Bryce is similar to Watch in some aspects: he is a loner, very intelligent and logical, and well-spoken. However, it is stated repeatedly that Bryce is much more vocal about his abilities than the others, which is mistaken for boasting by others at first. His tendency to act on impulse, particularly during his adventures before meeting Adam and the gang, also gives others the impression of courage and daring. He is polar to Adam, who is much more patient and analytical, in this respect, and Watch is often required to intervene between the two when deciding on a course of action. Bryce is aggressive about his way of thinking, but if it is defeated by a group vote, he will submit to the majority. Relationships Sally has a very obvious admiration of Bryce from the beginning, and it is revealed that they are alike in many ways (for example, when they both unknowingly decide to go as vampires for Halloween). However, over the course of the series, Sally does not accost Bryce about his feelings as much as she does Adam, which may suggest she does not like him in a romantic sense. Although she thinks he is conceited after their first encounter, they both do acknowledge each other's courageous exploits, and have a mutual respect for one another. Bryce and Cindy are not very close until they bond during the events of The Living Dead, during which she reveals that she likes Bryce quite a lot, and presses him into revealing how he feels about her. For the rest of the series, there is unresolved tension between the two, but in the last book, the end could suggest that he loves Cindy and she loves him. Watch, although not particularly impressed by Bryce, gets along with him rather well due to their shared sense of logic and intelligence. They are good friends along the book series. Adam, who is well-known throughout the series for being very trusting, is suspicious of Bryce for quite a long time. Sally claims this is because he is jealous, but Adam is given good reason not to trust his actions when they turn out less than advantageous in The Dark Corner and The Deadly Past. Adam dislikes Bryce's impulsive and reckless nature, preferring rather to discuss a plan of action before initiating it. He also believes that group efforts are more practical than solo adventures, which is how Bryce operated for years prior. However, over the course of time, they eventually become good friends. Following the events of Phone Fear, Bryce gives Savannah Stranger his phone number, despite her responsibility for his broken leg and the creation of Neernitt. However, this relationship is not explored further in the next and last book of the series, The Witch's Gift. Trivia *He is the only male character to have a major crush on someone. *He is a good dancer but he doesn't like to admit it. *He loves the Rolling Stones, Elvis Presley and horror-action movies *He lives alone like Watch but it is suggested that his parents live in Spooksville.. *He was portrayed by Rowen Kahn in the Spooksville TV series, but the TV Bryce shows little resemblance to the book version. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character